Pokemon: The Speakers Journey
by tjizthebest
Summary: After a injury causes him to retire from football and then finding a pokemon egg TJ decides to become a pokemon trainer and also fall in love.(disclaimer I do not own pokemon.)please review
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: The Speakers Journey.**

"Hello" human language.

"_Hello_" pokemon language.

* * *

**Tj is 14 **

* * *

**TJ's Pokemon**

Ralts(Luna)

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Porta Vista and we see a 14 year old boy asleep in his bed with Luna his Ralts asleep in his arms.

"TJ time to get up if you wanna make it to Pallet Town." His Granpa shouted up at him.

"Okay I'll be down after I get dressed." TJ shouted back down.

TJ was build like a linebacker and that's because he use to play football for his school but an injury during a game forced him to retire. And that's when her found Luna as an egg.

"_So you ready to start your journey._" Luna asked after waking up.

"Yea and I'm gonna see if Professor Oak can register you as my starter." TJ replied.

"_Really!_" Luna said with abit of excitement in her voice.

"Yea plus you have bin a big help with my ability." TJ said picking her up and walking downstairs.

"Granpa you sure your gonna be okay while I'm gone?" TJ asked as he sat down at the table.

"Yes I'm sure, while your eating breakfast I'll get the boat ready so I can take you to pallet town and how many times have I told you to call me Moe." Moe said.

Moe then left the restaurant to get the boat all ready while TJ and Luna sat eating breakfast. TJ then got his bag and everything he needed and left the restaurant with Luna in her usually place in his arms as walked to where the boat was, they then set off for Pallet Town.

"So do you know where your going once you reach we reach Pallet Town." Moe asked.

"Yep I gotta go to Professor Oaks to register and get my pokedex and register Luna as my starter. Then go back to the docks and get a boat to Hoenn Region and do the league over there." TJ replied.

"Remember to call once you get to the first pokemon centre so I know you have reach there safely." Moe said.

About two hours of sailing they reached the docks of Pallet Town. Moe them docked the boat so TJ could get off.

"Thanks Granpa I'll call you once I get to the nearest pokemon centre when I reach hoenn." TJ said getting off the boat with Luna still in his arms.

"Okay." Moe said moving the boat away from the docks.

TJ and Luna waved to Moe as he left, they then started walking down the docks towards Professor Oaks when Luna started to sense something. Just then they notices a very young and very beat up Vulpix.

"Hey are you ok little one and what are you doing out here?" TJ asked.

"_Stay away from me._" He heard in a female voice.

"Hey luna do you think you could use heal pulse on her while I get her something to eat?" TJ asked.

"_Yes of course TJ._" Luna said.

She jumped down and walked over to the little Vulpix while TJ sat down and started getting some food out for her. Just then Luna came back with a very scared Vulpix behind her. TJ then place the food down infront of the Vuplix and dived tight into it.

"So how did you end up here?" He asked her.

"_It's not like you can understand me so why should I tell you._" The Vuplix replied while eating.

"Try me you might me surprised." TJ said.

"_You can understand me_." The Vulpix said a little shocked.

"Yep." TJ replied with a nod. "So are you gonna tell me you don't have to if yo don't want to." TJ said.

"_I was abandoned by my trainer because he said I was to weak._" She said a little sad.

"Your not weak your just very young and all you should be doing is a little light training not being put straight into battles." TJ said."Why don't you come with me, by the way do you have a name." TJ asked her.

"_If I come with you will you abandon me like my old trainer did and I was never given a name._" She replied.

"I would never abandon a pokemon and what do you think to the name Nicki." TJ said.

"_I love it._" The now Nicki said as she jumped in to TJ's arms while Luna say on his shoulder.

After packing everything up TJ set off for Professor Oaks with Luna on his shoulder and Nicki now asleep in his arms. He past bye house and saw a raven haired boy arguing with a brown haired boy. He carried on walking towards Professor Oaks, once he reached the lab he knocked on the door and waited. After a couple of minutes a grey haired man opened the door.

"Yes may I help you." The Professor said.

"Hi my name is TJ and I was wondering if I could still get a trainers licence and a pokedex?" TJ asked.

"Yes but you're a little late ain't you." The Professor said

"Sorry about that it's just I live in Porta Vista." TJ said.

"That's ok well I do have a pokedex but no starter pokemon sorry." Professor Oak said.

"That's ok Professor I already have a pokemon that I want to have as my starter." TJ said pointing to Luna. "All I need is a pokedex and some pokeballs to catch her and Nicki." TJ added.

"I don't think I have ever seen that pokemon before the Professor said looking at Luna and where did you find a Vulpix in Pallet Town?" Professor oak asked.

"Well Luna is a Ralts that I found as an egg when the team I used to play for went to Hoenn for a match and Nicki was abandoned at the docks and she is still very young." TJ said. "Also does the pokedex scan pokemon from the Hoenn region or should I get one when I get there." TJ added.

"You wanna start in the Hoenn region." Professor Oak said a little shocked.

"Yea." TJ replied.

"Okay well the pokedex I have is from Professor Juniper in the Unova region." Professor Oak said. "Here are six pokeballs." He added.

"Thank you Professor." Tj said.

TJ took the pokedex and scanned Luna.

* * *

**Ralts**:The feeling pokemon.

It is highly attuned to the emotions of people or pokemon

it hides if it senses hostilities.

**Ability**:Sychronize **Gender**:Female.

**Moveset**: Psychic,Shadow ball,Confusion,Psyshock,

Magical Leaf,Draining Kiss,Grass Knot,Heal Pulse,Dazzling Gem

and Misty Terrain.

Please note Misty Terrain is an egg move.

* * *

"Wow Luna you sure are strong by the looks of things all you need is a couple of good battles to evolve, now let's scan you Nicki." TJ said.

* * *

**Vulpix**: The fox pokemon.

As each tail grows, it's fur becomes lustrous.

When held, it feels slightly warm.

**Ability**: Flash Fire. **Gender**: Female.

**Moveset**: Ember,Tail Whip,Baby-Doll Eyes,

Extrasensory

Please note Extrasensory is an egg move.

* * *

"Wow for a baby you have some good moves once you get a little older I'll start teaching you some new moves, so are you too ready." TJ said to Luna and Nicki.

"Yes." They both said.

Tj then place a pokeball infront of them, they then touch them and both balls dinged right away. He then let them both back out and right away Luna jumped on to TJ shoulder and Nicki jumped into his arms.

"I'll call you when I to the nearest pokemon centre in Hoenn." TJ said as he left the lab.

TJ was then walking back towards the docks to get a ticket for the Hoenn region. After getting a ticket and walking around for what seemed like ages he found the boat that would take him to Hoenn. As he entered a room full of stalls selling things from pokemon books to tm's just then he saw someone calling him over.

"Hey mate over here." The stall vendor said.

TJ then noticed a larger then normal Feebas looking very cramped in the tank.

"Do I know you?" TJ asked him.

"This pokemon here is a pokemon gold mine." The vendor said. "For 500 poke dollars this pokemon can be yours." He added.

"How about I pay nothing and you give me the Feebas and I won't get you arrested." TJ said.

"Okay here take it just don't call the police and here I'll throw in this pokemon aswel" The vendor said returning the Feebas to its pokeball and handing it and a gold coloured pokeball to TJ then ran off.

He then scanned the Feebas through its pokeball.

* * *

**Feebas**: The fish pokemon.

It is a shabby and ugly pokemon.

How ever it is very hardy and can survive

on little water

**Ability**: Swift swim. **Gender**: female.

**Moveset**: Splash,Tackle,Flail,Dragon breath.

Please note Dragon breath is a egg move.

* * *

TJ then walked off and bought stuff that would help him on his journey he even bought a box with every evolution stone and quite a few TM's. He then walked into the dining hall and got something to eat for him and his pokemon, after that he then wondered around looking for his cabin number after finding it he gently placed Nicki who was asleep on the spare bed and Luna jump on it and laid beside her. TJ then went into the bathroom and cam out half hour later wearing just a T-shirt and shorts he then got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

TJ's pokemon

1\. Ralts (Luna)

2\. Vulpix (Nicki)

3\. Feebas (Vivian)

4.?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon the speakers journey.**

**"**Hello" human speech.

"_hello_" pokemon speech.

* * *

Tj's pokemon

Ralts(Luna)

Vulpix(Nicki)

Feebas(Vivian)

Magikarp(Ariel)

* * *

Chapter 2

Tj awoke to the sound of the ships horn going off and then someone talk over the tannoy system.

"Attention passengers we will be docking in Littleroot town in 30 minutes please collect your belongs."

Just then he noticed Luna and Nicki waking up.

"Morning you two did you sleep well?" TJ asked them.

"_Morning tj and yes we did._" They said.

Tj then went into the bathroom and got changed he then came out wearing a football jersey and navy blue jeans with blue and black hi-tops.

"Come on you to let's go get something for breakfast." TJ said picking up his backpack which Luna sat on top of and Nicki was curled up in his arms.

"_Okay_." Both Luna and Nicki said.

Tj then left the room and walked towards the breakfast hall to get something to eat. Once arriving he got some breakfast and some food for Luna and Nicki. As he sat down he remembered the gold coloured pokeball on his belt, he picked it up and scanned it with his pokedex.

* * *

**Magikarp**: The Fish Pokemon.

A Magikarp living for many years can leap

a mountain using splash. The move remains useless, though.

**Ability**: Swift Swim. **Gender**: Female.

**Moveset**:Splash,Tackle,Flail,Bounce.

Please note this Magikarp is bigger then most common Magikarp.

* * *

"That's one strong Magikarp." TJ said.

"_Yea I'm guessing she is close to evolving same with Feebas._" Luna said.

"Your right I just hope she still listens to me after she evolves." TJ said putting the ball back onto is belt.

"We are about to dock in Littleroot town please make sure you have everything before leaving the ship and welcome to the hoenn region." TJ, Luna and Nicki heard over the tannoy system.

"Well looks like we have arrived we best go see Professor Birch after we leave the ship." TJ said.

"_Yea and maybe we could find somemore friends._" Luna said.

They then walked down the gangplank and looked around, girls were awing at how cute Nicki was which caused her to try and hide getting as close to tj as she could. They then looked around trying to find Professor Birch's lab but to no luck. As they sat on a bench they heard someone shouting for help, Tj ran to where he could hear the screaming coming from after returning Nicki to her pokeball. He then found a man in a white lab coat being chased by a little Poochyena.

"You over there please help me." The man shouted to Tj.

"Quick Luna use misty terrain then while its confused use draining kiss then confusion." TJ said.

"_Okay_." Luna replied.

After Luna used confusion tj throw a pokeball, it shook three times before it pinged showing a successful capture. Tj then picked up the ball and attached it to his belt.

"Oh thank you so much my name is Professor Birch." The now Professor Birch said.

"Aw Professor I was coming to look for you to see if I could register for the hoenn league and why was that Poochyena chasing you?" TJ asked picking up Luna.

"I'm sorry but you can only register at the pokemon centre and the nearest one is Oldale town and as for the Poochyena I accidentally fell on her." Professor Birch said as they walked towards his lab.

As they reached his lab and entered one of his assistants came over.

"There you are Professor the two trainers are here to collect there starter pokemon." His assistant said.

"Oh ok thank you, if you would excuse me." The Professor said to Tj.

"It's ok I'll wait out here." TJ said taking a seat and releasing Nicki and getting a brush out of his bag and began to brush her with Luna beside him on the other seat.

Just then an orange chick like pokemon came running out the room and jumped on to TJ's lap scaring Nicki who was enjoying her brush.

"Hi little one are you ok." TJ asked.

"_Please keep them away from me._" He heard her say in a feminine voice.

Just then Professor Birch's assistant came out the room and saw the pokemon on TJ's lap.

"There you are Torchic come on let's go." The assistant said.

"Um excuse me but it seems like Torchic doesn't want to go with any of them." TJ said.

Just then Professor Birch came out the room and saw the Torchic trying to hide under TJs T-shirt.

"Well it seems Torchic has chosen who she wants to be with." Professor Birch said.

"Really." TJ said abit shocked.

"_Please take me with you._" He heard her say.

"Okay then would you like a name aswel?" TJ asked her.

"_Yes please_." Torchic said jumping up and down on his lap.

"What do you think to the name Solana?" TJ asked her.

"_I love it._" The newly named Solana said.

Just then Professor Birch came back with her pokeball in his hand and passed it to Tj.

Tj then took out his pokedex and scanned Solana.

* * *

**Torchic**:The Chick Pokemon.

A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug.

It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F.

**Ability**:Blaze **Gender**:Female

Moveset: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Flame Burst.

* * *

"Wow your quite strong for a starter pokemon." TJ said.

Tj then returned Torchic to her pokeball and attached it to his belt just then he felt a paw on his arm.

"_I would like to go back into my ball._" Nicki said.

"Okay." TJ said as he returned her to her pokeball, "it was nice seeing you Professor and thank you for the Torchic." TJ said as he then left the lab and started to head towards Oldale town.

Ash he was walking alone the route with Luna in his arms someone came running up to him.

"Hey I'll trade you one of my pokemon for that Ralts." The trainer said.

"I'm sorry but I wouldn't trade Luna for anything." TJ said.

"Fine then I challenge you to a battle if I win I get your Ralts." The trainer said.

"What if I win?" TJ asked.

"I will give you my weakest pokemon." The trainer replied.

"Okay so this will be one on one." TJ said.

"Fine go Zigzagoon." The trainer said.

"Go Luna." TJ said.

"Quick use tackle Zigzagoon." The trainer said.

"Luna use misty terrain" TJ said.

A mist then covered the battlefield and know one could see anything excepted TJ thanks to the bond he and Luna had he could tell where she was.

"Luna while he's distracted use magical leaf then psyshock." TJ said.

After the mist cleared about could see Zigzagoon laying there with swirls in his eyes.

"AHH here you go the trainer said throwing a pokeball at TJ which he caught. He then returned his pokemon and ran off.

"Well done Luna you was amazing as always." TJ said. Stroking her head.

"_Thank you but he was so rude and annoying._" Luna said.

"Well let's see what pokemon he gave use." TJ said calling out the pokemon.

Once the light died down sitting infront of him with its head tilted to one side was a very young and small Eevee but not just any Eevee but a silver one meaning she was a shiny pokemon, she looked about the same age as Nicki. Tj then took out his pokedex and scanned her. Just before he did

"_Who are you._" The young Eevee said.

"My name is TJ and I'm your new trainer." TJ said as he scanned her.

* * *

**Eevee**:The Evolution Pokemon.

Because its genetic makeup is irregular, it

quickly changes it's form due to variety of causes.

**Ability**:Adaptability **Gender**:Female.

**Moveset** Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Trump Card.

Please note this poke is a shiny and has Trump card as an egg move.

* * *

"Wow Eevee your quite strong even tho your still very young." TJ said.

"_You don't think I'm weak._" Eevee said.

"No I don't plus you are very cute." TJ said as he was then tackled by Eevee.

"_OHH thank you wait can you understand me._" Eevee said a little shocked.

"Yes I can and would you like a name because a cute girl like you needs a cute name." TJ said.

"_Yes please._" Eevee said sitting on TJ chest and tripping to hide her blush at being called cute.

"Hmm how about Crystal because of you colouring?" TJ asked

"_I love it._" Crystal said as she started to lick TJ's face.

"It's getting late so we best find a spot to camp for the night. Do you wanna go back into your pokeballs or stay out?" TJ asked both Luna and Crystal.

"_I would like to go back into my ball for abit._" Luna said.

"_Can I stay out please._" Crystal said.

"Okay." TJ said as he returned Luna and picked up Crystal who got comfortable in his arms.

After walking around for an hour they came to a nice clearing with a very large lake to one side. Tj then let both Magikarp and Feebas out into the water then five bowls out for the other pokemon. He filled there bowls with food designed for their types, he then let them out and they dived right into their food. After they finished TJ cleaned their bowls and put them away he then took out his sleeping bag and got in Nicki,Solana and Crystal curled up on his chest with Luna joined him in his sleeping bag, he then noticed Poochyena laying away from them.

"What's wrong Poochyena?" TJ asked her.

"_I'm shy and all of these pokemon are making me nervous._" He heard a feminine voice say.

"Why are you shy?" He asked her.

"_You can understand me._" She said a little shocked.

"Yea so are you gonna tell me why your shy." TJ said.

"_I have always bin on my own so being around other pokemon it's all new to me._" She said.

"I understand but your gonna get cold over there on your own." TJ said.

He took out his pokedex and scanned her.

* * *

**Poochyena**:The Bite Pokemon.

A pokemon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen

prey until the prey becomes exhausted.

**Ability**:Run Away **Gender**:Female

**Moveset**:Tackle,Howl,Sand Attack,Bite,Fire Fang.

Please note Fire Fang is a egg move.

* * *

"Your quite strong and to have Fire fang as an egg move is really good." TJ said.

"_Really_." She said.

"Yea would you like a name?" TJ asked her.

"_Yes please._" She said.

"How about the name Ella?" TJ asked.

"_I love it_." Ella said as she came over and curled up on TJ legs.

Tj smiled and then started to fall off to sleep.

* * *

Tj's Pokemon:

Luna (Ralts)

Nicki (Vulpix)

Vivian (Feebas)

Ariel (Magikarp)

Ella (Poochyena)

Solana (Torchic)

Crystal (Eevee, shiny)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Speakers journey**

* * *

Luna(Ralts)

Nicki(Vulpix)

Vivian(Feebas)

Ariel(Magikarp)

Ella(Poochyena)

Solana(Torchic)

Crystal(Eevee)

* * *

**Chapter 3**.

Tj woke up and saw all his pokemon sleeping around him and Vivian and Ariel was swimming around in the lake, he then carefully got out of his sleeping bag so as not to wake anyone up, he then took out five bowls and filled them with pokemon food, just then he noticed Luna start to wake up.

"Morning Luna did you sleep well?" TJ asked her.

"_Morning and yes I did what about you?_" Luna said.

"I did could you please wake the others up and tell them breakfast is ready." TJ said filling the last bowl up.

"_Okay_." Luna said as she went off to wake the others.

Tj was sitting down with his pokemon just about to start eating his breakfast when he heard Ariel and Vivian start making a commotion, as he turned around to see what was going on he saw someone trying to catch them.

"Excuse me but why are you trying to catch my pokemon?" TJ asked him.

"There is no way a loser like you would have pokemon as rare as these." The trainer replied.(**I guess you can count a giant Magikarp and Feebas as rare lol**)

Tj then returned Vivian and then tried to return Ariel but she kept dodging the beam.

"_Let me battle him._" Ariel said.

"Well it seems Ariel wants to battle you." TJ said.

"That's fine with me then maybe I can show her what a real trainer looks like." The trainer said.

Tj was starting to get really mad until he felt something pulling on his trouser leg, he looked down and saw Luna looking at him.

"_Take a deep breath and remain calm his cockiness will lead to his downfall._" Luna said.

Tj then took a deep breath and started to carm himself down.

"Are you ready Ariel." TJ said.

"_Yes I am._" Ariel replied.

"Well we're ready when you are." TJ shouted over to the trainer.

"Go Marshtomp." The other trainer said.

"Go Ariel." TJ said.

"Quick use mud shot." The trainer said.

"Dodge it Ariel then use bounce." TJ said.

Ariel managed to dodge the mud-shot attack and then hit Marshtomp with bounce.

"Come on Marshtomp use whirlpool then brick break over and over." The trainer shouted.

"Dodge it if you can" TJ shouted.

Ariel couldn't dodge the attack in time and was trapped in the whirlpool and started getting hit over and over again with brick break, after the fifth hit the whirlpool stopped.

"_TJ I'm starting to feel strange."_ Ariel said as she was then covered in a white light, after the light died down in place of Magikarp was a very large and angry Gyarados.

The other trainer nearly peed his pants at the sight of the massive pissed off gyarados .

"Ariel are you still gonna listen to me?" TJ asked feeling a little scared himself.

"_Yes TJ I would never disobey you seeing as you rescued me._" Ariel said.

Tj then took out his pokedex and scanned his new gyarados.

* * *

**Gyarados**: The Atrocious Pokemon.

Once it begins to rampage, a Gyarados will

burn everything down, even in a harsh storm.

**Ability**: Intimidate

Upon evolving Gyarados has learnt Thrash, Bite,

Dragon Rage and Twister.

* * *

"Wow Ariel you look amazing and you have learnt some new moves aswel and sorry about what the pokedex said." TJ said. Putting his pokedex away.

"_Come TJ let's show him not to mess with us_." Ariel said.

Tj turn his attention back to the over trainer.

"Okay Ariel use dragon rage and if Marshtomp is still standing use twister." TJ said.

The first attack hit right on target giving Marshtomp no chance to dodge it and causing a big cloud mist to over the battle field. After it cleared Marshtomp was floating on the surface with swirls in its eyes.

"Marshtomp return, this battle is far from over. Go Staryu." The trainer said still shaking a little.

"Ariel return. Go Vivian." TJ said.

"Haha you think that ugly thing can beat me." The trainer said now laughing.

Vivian was starting to get just as mad as Ariel was at what this trainer was saying.

"Don't listen to him girl I don't think your ugly what matters to me is ur lovely personality." TJ said.

"I_ know and thank you._" Vivian said.

"Let's kick things off with dragon breath." TJ said.

"Staryu dodge and then use swift." The trainer said

"Quick dodge and then use tackle." TJ said.

Vivian managed to just dodge the swift Attack and landed a strong tackle knocking Staryu to the over side of the lake.

"Do you think that ugly weak pokemon can beat me." The trainer said.

"_**THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF HIM.**_" Vivian said getting angry.

Just the she was surrounded by a white light and after it died down in her place was a very beautiful but still very pissed off Milotic.

"**_NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT._"** Vivian said.

Tj was just standing there with his mouth open not only had Ariel evolved but Vivian just evolved aswel. He took out his pokedex to scan her.

* * *

**Milotic**: The Tender Pokemon.

It's lovely scales are described as rainbow coloured,

They change colour depending on the viewing angle.

Ability: Marvel scale

Upon evolving Milotic has learnt Warp, Water Gun, Disarming voice,

Water pulse and twister.

* * *

"Wow Vivian you look beautiful." TJ said putting his pokedex away.

Which caused Vivian to blush as red as a Tamato berry.

"Now let's finish this use water pulse." TJ said.

Vivian launched a huge ball of water that hit Staryu sending it straight back into its trainer and blasting them away.

Tj then called out Ariel.

"You two were amazing." TJ said stroking them both on the head causing Ariel to rumble a little.

"_Thank you._" They both said.

Just then TJ heard a voice behind him, he turned around and saw a girl with pink hair and beside her was a taller girl with blonde hair.

"How did you get that Gyarados to be so friendly." The girl with blonde hair said.

"Well you tell me Daisy, and um hhhhi to you to Lily." TJ said nervously while blushing.

(He was then amazed at how beautiful his childhood friend had gotten.)

"_I think our trainer has a crush on the pink haired girl._" Crystal said to luna.

"_Yea he's gone all shy and embarrassed._" Ella said to Solana.

"TJ iiiiis that you." Lily said nervously fight back her own blush.

"_I appears that Lily has feelings for tj aswel._" Ariel said to Vivian.

Luna then walked up to Lily and tugged on her jeans and held out her arms for Lily to pick her up.

"Hello cutie." Lily said bending down and picking Luna up.

Nicki and Ella was sat watching everything from behind tj's legs.

"So what brings you two lovely ladies to Hoenn?" TJ asked.

"Well like we came to promote our water shows and to do a little sight seeing." Daisy said as Lily was to busy cooing over Luna. "I must say your Gyarados and Milotic are very beautiful" Daisy said which caused Ariel to rub her head against Daisy knocking her over.

Just then she noticed a silver and white Eevee in tj's arms.

"_Daddy they're scaring me._" Crystal said.

Just then Ella walked up to Daisy who bent down and stroked her.

"I must say you look beautiful as ever Lily." TJ said nervously while trying not to look Lily in the eyes

"Oh thank you." Lily said blushing as red as a tamato berry.

"_TJ and Lily sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G._" Both Ariel and Vivian said teasing TJ.

"Will you two knock it off." TJ said blushing.

"So where are you to off now?" TJ asked.

"Well we are heading for Petalburg City." Daisy said.

"What a coincidence i'm heading that way aswel, let me just pack everything up and I'll join you." TJ said.

* * *

After TJ packed everything up and return his pokemon apart from Luna and Nicki, him, Daisy and Lily started walking towards Oldale town with Lily carrying Luna and tj carrying Nicki.

After half an hour they reached the pokemon centre in Oldale town and was standing outside it.

"I guess this is where we part ways." TJ said a little sad.

"Yea but remember to pop round once you get back to kanto." Daisy said.

"I will I wouldn't dare miss one of your water shows." TJ said.

Just then Lily hugged him and he went bright red. "Promise me you will come see me, I mean us." Lily said trying not to cry.

"I promise." TJ said hugging her back.

"Come on sis let go of lover boy we better get moving if we wanna make it to Petalburg City." Daisy said.

"Tell Misty and Violet I say hi." TJ said.

"We will." They said.

So Daisy and Lily left as TJ entered the pokemon centre with Luna and Nicki in his arms.

* * *

"Hi Nurse Joy can I register for the Hoenn league can could you please check my pokemon?" TJ asked.

"Of course just place them on this tray and while they are being looked at I can register you." Nurse Joy said.

Tj then place Ariel,Vivian and Ella's pokeball on the tray as a Chansey to them into the back.

"Please pass me your pokedex so I can register you." Nurse Joy said.

Tj handed his pokedex to Nurse Joy after a couple of minutes she handed it to him and a badge case.

"There you go you are all registered." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you." TJ said placing his pokedex in his pocket and his new badge case into his bag. He then spotted a video phone and remembered he had to call his granpa, so he walked over sat infront of it with Nicki and Luna on his lap and dialed the number. After a couple of rings someone answered.

"Hello Moe's restaurant Moe speaking." The person said as they appeared on screen.

"Hi granpa." TJ said.

"Oh TJ it's you, how are you and how is Hoenn?" Moe asked.

"It's going good I just bumped into Daisy and Lily." TJ said while blushing as he said Lily's name.

They continued talking for a little while till Moe noticed the Vulpix on tj's lap beside Luna.

"TJ where did you find a Vulpix?" Moe asked.

"Would you believe that I found her at the docks just after you dropped me off and her name is Nicki." TJ said

* * *

Meanwhile with Luna and Nicki.

"_Who is that person daddy is taking to?_" Nicki asked Luna

"_His name is Moe and he is tj's granpa._" Luna said.

"_Hi daddy's granpa._" Nicki said waving her paw.

* * *

Back with Tj and Moe.

"When it comes to you I would believe anything, did you catch any other Pokemon." Moe said.

"Yea after I got on the boat to Hoenn I found someone selling a Feebas and a Magikarp, then I stopped a poochyena from chasing Professor Birch he also gave me a Torchic and i found a eevee on my way to Oldale town. Also my Magikarp and Feebas have evolved." TJ said.

"Your Magikarp evolved and it still listens to you." Moe said a little shocked.

"Yea she's really a big softy just don't piss her off." TJ said laughing.

"Only you." Moe said shaking his head. "Anyway I gotta go the lunch rush is about to start." He added.

"Ok and I'll try and get some berries while I'm in hoenn and send them over to you I gotta go know I promised Professor Oak I would ring him ." TJ said.

"Bye TJ take care." Moe said.

"Bye and I will." TJ said hanging up.

He then dialed the number for Professor Oak and waiting for him to answer.

"Hello." Professor Oak said answering the phone.

"Hi Professor." TJ said as the Professor appeared on the screen.

"Oh TJ it's you how's the Hoenn region so far." Professor Oak said.

"So far it's beautiful and I'm guessing you also wanna know if I have caught any pokemon." TJ said.

"Yea that would be nice." Professor Oak replied.

"After I got on the boat to Hoenn I found someone selling a Feebas and a Magikarp, then I stopped a poochyena from chasing Professor Birch he also gave me a Torchic and i found a eevee on my way to Oldale town. Also my Magikarp and Feebas have evolved." TJ said.

"Where did you find a Eevee?" Professor Oak asked.

"I got into a pokemon battle with someone and after they lost they just throw her pokeball at me and she is around the same age as Nicki my Vuplix." TJ said.

"Ahhh I see." The Professor said.

"Anyway I'll probably be sending you my Gyarados and Milotic back to you and a little warming they are a lot bigger then others of their kind." TJ said.

"Okay thank you for the warning." Professor Oak said.

"TJ your pokemon are all healed and waiting for you to pick them up." Nurse Joy said over the tannoy.

"Well I gotta go Professor." TJ said.

"Ok and good luck." Professor Oak said as he hung up and the screen went blank.

* * *

Tj then got up and walked over to the main desk and collected his pokemon.

"Have you got any available rooms?" TJ asked.

"Yes we just have the one left." Nurse Joy said handing TJ a key.

"Thank you." TJ said tanking the key and walking towards his room.

Once inside the room he place Luna and Nicki on the bed then took out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt from his bag and went into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later he came out and noticed both Luna and Nicki asleep on the bed he then found Crystals pokeball and let her out.

"_Hi daddy where are we._" Crystal said looking around.

"We are in the pokemon centre in Oldale town." TJ replied.

"_Oh ok where did those other two people go that was with you earlier go?_" Crystal asked.

"Daisy and Lily went on towards Petalburg City." Replied TJ.

"How would you like to do some light training with Nicki tomorrow and maybe learn a new move or two?" TJ asked while climbing in bed.

"_Yes please that would be great_." Crystal said jumping on to the bed and snuggling next to tj.

"Great." TJ said falling of to sleep.

Unknown to him two people wearing black outfits with red R's on them was watching him.

* * *

Tj's pokemon

Luna (Ralts)

Nicki (Vulpix)

Vivian (Milotic)

Ariel (Gyarados)

Ella (Poochyena)

Solana (Torchic)

Crystal (Eevee)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tj was slowly waking up when he felt someone jump on him, he opened his eyes to see Crystal sat on his chest wagging her tail.

"Morning Crystal can you please get off me? Tj asked her.

"_Morning Tj are we going to be training today?_" Crystal asked still wagging her tail.

"Yea but can you please get off me so I can get dressed?" TJ asked her again.

"_Sure_." Crystal said jumping down off the bed.

Tj then got out of bed and noticed Luna and Nicki was still asleep on the other bed, he walked over to his bag and got a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts out and then walked into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he come out and noticed Luna and Nicki was now awake.

"Morning you two did you sleep well?" He asked them.

"Yep so what are we doing today then?" They asked him.

"Well I'm gonna send Ariel and Vivian to professor oaks so they can have some rest then we are gonna find a clearing and do some training and hopefully learn some new moves aswel." TJ said.

"Yay." They all cheered as they then tackled him and knocked him to the floor.

After a while Tj returned Nicki and Crystal to there balls, grabbed his bag and then headed towards the video phone so he could ring professor oak. Once he arrived he sat down with Luna on his lap and dialed the professors number.

* * *

"Hello Oak Laboratories Professor Oak speaking."

"Hi Professor." TJ said as the professors face appeared on the screen.

"Ah Tj what can I do for you?" The Professor asked.

"I'm gonna be sending you my Gyarados and milotic." TJ said.

"Okay all you have to do is place them in the transfer system beside the video phone." The professor said.

So that's what tj did and he watched as they vanished and them professor oak held them up to the screen showing that he had received them.

"They arrived safe and sound." The Professor said.

"Okay and remember Professor these are a lot bigger then other of their species." TJ said.

"Okay and thank you for the warning." The Professor said.

"Any

* * *

way I'll call you when I need so swap Pokemon again." TJ said.

"Okay and good luck." The Professor said as the call ended.

Tj then walked into the canteen carrying Luna in his arms to get something to eat for himself and his Pokemon.

After getting what he wanted he then walked outside and looked for a clearing for his Pokemon to train in.

* * *

After searching for a little while he found a nice big clearing,he then placed Luna down and let Crystal, Ella, Nicki and Solana out, he then took out five bowls and filled them with food especially made for his Pokemon. While they was eating he took out a note book and started to write down each Pokemon and moves he wanted them to learn.

Just then Crystal came over to him and jumped on to his lap and sat looking at him.

"_TJ we finished our breakfast so can we start training now?_" Crystal asked.

"Sure. Luna can you come over here please." He asked.

Luna finished what she was doing and walked over to tj.

"_What did you call me over for?_" She asked.

"Could you help Crystal and Ella learn shadow ball?" TJ asked her.

"_Of course come on you two let's start training_." Luna said.

All three of them went off to a corner of the clearing so they didn't hit anyone with there attacks.

"Solana I'm gonna be working with you and Nicki to improve your ember attack to make it stronger." TJ said.

"_Yay_." Both Solana and Nicki said.

A good four hours went by and in that time Crystal and Ella had made good progress with learning shadow ball, the power was there but the accuracy was off. Solana and Nicki and improve their ember and surprisingly Nicki managed to learn flamethrower and Solana had learnt fire spin. After Luna left Crystal and Ella to work on quick attack and dig tj started to help her learn fire punch thanks to the help of his pokedex telling him that she could learn all three element punches. Crystal was learning dig with the help of Ella who was learning quick attack at the same time. Solana was then firing a ember attack at Nicki who was learning to use agility. It was know lunch time so they stopped for something to eat and while they was eating they heard a buzzing sound and saw a honey comb shaped Pokemon looking at them. Tj took out his pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

* * *

**Combee**: The tiny bee Pokemon.

This Pokemon is a set of three. When they

sleep, they gather up and form a giant hive of

100 combee

* * *

"Hey are you hungry little one?" TJ asked.

"_Yea I have been traveling for so long."_ Combee said a female voice.

Tj then took out some ingredients from his bag and made some food that's perfect for bug Pokemon like combee.

"What are you doing in Hoenn ain't your kind from Sinnoh?" TJ asked her.

"_I was taken by a poacher but once we got here I managed to escape but it's not like you can understand me._ She said.

"I think you will find I can seeing as we are talking." TJ said finishing the food for combee and placing it infront of her

"_You can really understand me._" She said a little shocked as she was tucking into the food.

"Yep so do you have a name?" TJ asked her.

"_My name is Honey._" She said.

"That's a really cute name so what are you gonna do now?" TJ asked her.

"_If it's okay with you I would like to come with you because you seem really nice and I would like to evolve some time._" Honey said.

"Ok." TJ said holding a pokeball out infront of her.

Honey then touched the ball causing her to be sucked in and it dinged right away. Tj then let her back out and rescanned her.

* * *

**Combee**.

Ability: Honey Gather. Gender: Female.

Moveset: Sweet scent,Gust,Bug Bite,Bug Buzz,

Tailwind,Endeavour,Air Cutter.

* * *

"Wow your really strong." TJ said.

Just then he heard someone shout at him.

"Hey you how about a battle." The person shouted.

Tj turned to his right to see the person who shouted at him.

"Okay then how many Pokemon do you wanna use?" TJ asked.

"Two Pokemon and my name is James by the way." James said.

"Okay then I choose Luna." TJ said.

"Go Poochyena." James said.

"You ready Luna." TJ asked her.

"_Yea lets beat him._" She said.

"Okay then use shadow ball then follow it up with magical leaf." TJ said.

"Poochyena both attacks then use quick attack." James said.

Before tj could tell Luna to dodge she was hit hard and was sent across the battle field.

"Luna are you ok?" TJ asked her with abit of worry in his voice.

"_Yea I'm fine he's fast but still slower then Ella._" Luna said.

"Okay well use misty terrain and then use heal pulse on urself then follow up with draining kiss and then one more shadow ball." TJ said.

James stood there unable to see where Poochyena was, after the mist cleared Poochyena could be seen with swirls in his eyes.

"Well done Luna you did it." TJ said smiling.

"_Thanks you daddy and I think it's time._" Luna said

After saying that she was covered in a white light showing that she was evolving. Once the light died down standing in place of Ralts was a Kirlia. Tj then took out his pokedex to scan her.

* * *

**Kirlia**: The Emotion Pokemon.

If it's trainer becomes happy it overflows

with energy, dancing joyously while spinning around.

Upon evolving kirlia has learnt Dream Eater,

Hypnosis and Future Sight.

* * *

"Wow Luna you look amazing and you have learnt some new moves." TJ said.

"_Thank you daddy._" Luna said jumping around then running up to Tj and cuddling him.

"You ready to continue or do you wanna let someone else have a battle?" TJ asked her.

"_I'll let someone else battle if that's ok with you._" Luna replied.

"I'm returning Luna." TJ shouted to the over trainer.

"Ok. Go Taillow." James said.

"Go Solana." TJ said as a Torchic appeared.

"Solana use ember." TJ said.

"Quick Taillow dodge then use peck." James said.

"Quickly dodge and use fire spin then use scratch." TJ said.

Solana was able to dodge the attack just in time and then hit Taillow with both attacks.

"Come on Taillow use quick attack then wing attack." James said.

Taillow then hit Solana with both attacks causing her to faint, Tj then went to pick her up and carried her back to his side of the field.

"You did really well I'm proud of you." TJ told her.

"_Thank you and I'm sorry._" Solana said a little sad.

"It's ok well Luna it looks like it's all up to you." TJ said.

"_Okay let's do it._" Luna said.

"Right Luna use hypnosis." TJ said.

Quick dodge that Taillow." James shouted but he was to slow as Taillow was hit by the move and landed on the floor fast asleep.

"Now that he's asleep use dream eater then shadow ball." TJ said.

Taillow was hit by both attacks and fainted.

"Yes we won." TJ said running up to Luna and picking her up and cuddling her.

James then returned Taillow and walked upto Tj.

"Great match." James said as he held a hand out to Tj.

"Thanks you was great aswel." TJ said shaking his hands.

After James left smoke suddenly filled the area.

"What's going on here." TJ said while coughing.

* * *

**Prepare for trouble…**

**...And make it double!**

**To infect the world with devastation!**

**To blight all people in every nation!**

**To denounce the goodness of truth and love!**

**To extend out wrath to the stars above!**

**Cassidy**

**And Butch, of course!**

**We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night.**

**Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!**

* * *

Tj and Luna just stood there with a confused look on their face.

"Is that meant to mean anything." TJ said still confused.

"We want your Pokemon so hand them over." Cassidy said.

"How about no." TJ said.

"The we will take them by force." Butch said.

"Bring it on Botch." TJ said getting his name wrong on purpose.

"IT'S BUTCH." Butch shouted at him.

"Whatever Biff." TJ said.

"Go Hitmontop, Go Raticate." Both of them said.

"Go Luna and Solana." TJ said.

Luna and Solana stood side by side.

"Hitmontop use rapid spin on that Kirlia." Butch said.

"Raticate use super fang on that Torchic." Cassidy said.

"Luna use misty terrain and then Solana use peck on Hitmontop." TJ said.

A mist the covered the battlefield and both Hitmontop and Raticate's attacks missed but then Hitmontop came flying out thanks to a super effective attack from Solana.

"Hitmontop don't let that runt beat you." Butch said.

"Luna use future sight on Hitmontop and then use magical leaf Solana use flame burst on Raticate." TJ said.

Both attacks hit there mark and a cloud of dust then covered the field and then Solana started to glow white and started to evolve after the light died down a different Pokemon was standing in Solana's place, Tj then took out his pokedex out and scanned her.

* * *

**Combusken**: The young fowl Pokemon.

It's kicking mostly lets it loose 10 kicks per second.

It emits sharp cries to intimidate foes.

Upon evolving it had learnt double kick and flame charge.

* * *

"Wow Solana you look incredible and you have learnt some new moves." TJ said.

"_Thank you._" Solana replied.

"Let's use double kick on Raticate and Luna use dazzling gem on Hitmontop." TJ said.

Both attacks hit and then future sight hit causing an explosion and blasting Team rocket and their Pokemon into the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF." They shouted as they disappeared into the sky.

"Well done you two and congratulations on evolving Solana." TJ said.

"_Thank you._" They both said.

Tj then returned to where the rest of his Pokemon was and they did a little more training. Tj then started off towards Petalburg City with Luna by his side and Ella was curled up in his arms asleep.

* * *

Acouple of hours later they arrived at the outskirts of Petalburg City.

"Well we finally made it." TJ said.

"_Yep and I finally learnt fire punch._" Luna said.

"Yea and after a good rest maybe tomorrow you could teach Solana and then I will work with both of you on learning thunder punch." TJ said as they started walking towards the Pokemon centre.

"_Will I get to learn any new moves._" Ella said making both TJ and Luna jump.

"Well you still gotta work on shadow ball because ur accuracy is still a little off, then I will check if I have any tm's that I can use on use on you." TJ said.

As they walked TJ took out his pokedex and search for moves that Ella could learn.

"Hmm lets see you have really good speed so we will start with double team to make it even harder for others to attack you. Then I'll see if I have a tm for dark pulse and incinerate which will give you some more long range attacks to go with shadow ball and I think I have the tm return that would be good because it depends on the bond between us to how much damage the move does." TJ said.

"_Okay_." Ella said snuggling back into tj's arms.

* * *

After half an hour they arrived at the Pokemon centre, Tj returned Luna and Ella to their pokeballs so they could be checked over.

"Hello nurse joy could you please heal my Pokemon and have you got any spare rooms?" Tj asked.

"Yea of course just place your pokeballs on the tray and we have one room left." Nurse joy said handing TJ the room key.

"Thank you." TJ said handing the tray back with his pokeballs on it and then taking the room key as he then walked over to the video phone and called professor oak.

"Hello professor oak speaking." The man said.

"Hi professor how's things." TJ said as Professor Oak appeared.

"Aw TJ everything is ok I must say Ariel and Vivian are very friendly given their size." Professor Oak said.

"Yea I can tell as your covered in dirt." TJ said laughing a little.

"Yea Ariel loves showing her friendly side." Professor Oak said.

"Professor do you know anyway I can stop Crystal and Ella from evolving because Ella doesn't want to evolve and Crystal wants to evolve into a Glaceon? Tj asked.

"Hmmm an everstone would be able to do that leave it with me and I'll see what I can do." Professor Oak said.

Just then nurse joy came over the tannoy.

"Would TJ please come to the front desk your Pokemon are ready."

Just as nurse joy said that Crystal and Ella let themselves out and ran to where TJ was and tackling him to the floor.

"TJ are you ok?" Professor Oak asked.

Tj held a thumbs up to the camera showing the professor he was ok.

"I best leave you to it." The Professor said.

"Okay professor." TJ said finally managing to sit on the chair with Crystal and Ella on his lap.

They then ended the conversation and tj went to collect the rest of his Pokemon.

"Here are your Pokemon all rested and healthy." Nurse joy said.

"Thank you. Nurse joy." TJ said. Taking his pokeballs off the tray and returning Crystal and Ella and then letting Luna out. They then walked into the canteen to have something to eat.

"So are you getting use to your new form Luna?" TJ asked her.

"Yea and very soon I will be the same hight as you I will miss you carrying me around though but at least I can learn new moves." Luna said.

"Yea and I'll help you learn the other two element punches and I'll see if you can learn any other punching moves." TJ said.

Would TJ please come to the main desk. He heard again over the tannoy.

Tj went to where nurse joy was.

"You called." He said.

"Yes sorry I forgot to give you this." She said handing over a small box.

Tj took the box from nurse joy and opened it and inside was a watch like device.

"Wow that's a xtransceiver you can only get them in Unova." Nurse joy said.

Tj then noticed a note under the watch. He took it out and unfolded it.

* * *

To Tj.

I got this for you so that we can

now keep in contact once I go back to kanto,

It was nice seeing you the other day

And Daisy would t stop teasing me after we left

you. Anyway I put our number in the phone book

aswel as Sabrina's and Bianca's numbers in. Hope

to hear from you soon.

Lots of love

Lily xxx

* * *

Tj laught a little and also tried to hide his blush on his face.' I better thank her when I see her next.' He thought. As he was walking towards the room he had booked he noticed that their was a picture folder and it seemed full of pictures. As he entered the room Ella jumped out of his arms and onto the end of the bed. Tj then placed the box and note I to his bag and placed it on the side, he took out a pair of shorts and walked into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later he exited the bathroom and laid on the bed and started to look through the photo album in his xtransceiver. Some of the pictures was of him Lily and her sisters in the Cerulean Gym when they was younger, other was of him and Sabrina at the school at the Saffron city Gym that was ran by her dad until she took over, and the last lot was of the trip all three of them had to alto mare where they met a girl named Bianca and became fast friends with her. The one that caught his eye was of him and Lily kissing under the mistletoe at last years Christmas party. Just then he felt something nudging his hand, he looks down to see Ella looking at him.

"_It's getting late don't you think you should get some rest._" Ella said to him.

"Yea your right." Tj's said rubbing Ella behind the ear causing her to rub her head against his hand.

He then placed the xtransceiver on the side table and turned the light off and felt Ella cuddle upto him as he feel off to sleep.

* * *

**Tj's pokemon**

**Luna (Kirlia)**

**Nicki (Vulpix)**

Vivian (Milotic)

Ariel (Gyarados)

**Ella (Poochyena)**

**Crystal (Eevee)**

**Solana (Combusken)**

**Honey (Combee)**


End file.
